kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The P's Game/Akiko on the Run
is the twenty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'P' arc, P'' standing for Puppeteer (Dopant) and Parent. Synopsis As Horinouchi is taken by the bizarre Shinkuro for further usage, Akiko tries to decipher the meaning of the doll and the truth behind Horinouchi's daughter. Plot Once discovering that Horinouchi is the Puppeteer Dopant, Akiko demands to know why he is treating his daughter so badly. Provoked into attacking her, the Puppeteer Dopant is stopped by Kamen Rider Double before he disappears through a thick fog. Finding himself at the Isaka Clinic, the Puppeteer Dopant is offered by Isaka a new puppet for him to use for his revenge on Akiko: Wakana. At the Detective Agency, after Shotaro gets a scare from the finished Frog Pod, Akiko realizes that she met Riko before on the day she came to Futo. Running off, Akiko finds Riko who insists that she to talk to her doll. But after revealing she cannot listen to it, Riko disappears before Shotaro arrives and Akiko throws the doll out. Akiko is called by Ryu to meet him at Horinouchi's house where she learns that Horinouchi's daughter Rikako died a month ago in a car accident. Confused, Akiko realizes that "Riko" is the doll assuming Rikako's appearance. However, she is too late to get to the doll before it is taken by a garbage truck. Taking Watcherman's bike, she manages to stop the truck and gets Riko's message from the doll. Meanwhile, the Agency is invaded by the ClayDoll Dopant under the Puppeteer Dopant's control as the AccelGunner arrives to server the Puppeteer's control as he runs off and finds Akiko. After revealing his reasons for attacking everyone who bashed him for writing the book in his daughter's memory, the Puppeteer Dopant prepares to attack as the Kamen Riders arrive. Taking control of Kamen Rider Accel, the Puppeteer Dopant uses him to fight Double before he uses the Frog Pod to cancel the Dopant's hold over Accel and then uses Metal Twister to defeat him. With Horinouchi losing the Puppeter Memory, he laments that he has nothing left as Akiko tells him Riko's message for him not to cry anymore as she gives the doll to him. At the Isaka Clinic, after getting hurt by Wakana as she attempts to attack Isaka, Saeko learns that the doctor removed the safety functions on Wakana's Gaia Driver, making her no different from those who directly insert their Gaia Memories. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double ***Soul - Cyclone, Luna ***Body - Joker, Metal, Trigger **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, CycloneMetal, LunaTrigger **Kamen Rider Accel ***Accel **'Forms:' ***Accel Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 5, . *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the twenty-third episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. * This episode is the 500th episode of the Heisei Era of Kamen Rider. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: The P's Game/The Doll Has Sticky Fingers, The P's Game/Akiko on the Run, The D Was Watching/The Transparent Magical Lady and The D Was Watching/Twin Maximum Suicide. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｐの遊戯／亜樹子オン・ザ・ラン｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｐの遊戯／亜樹子オン・ザ・ラン｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes